Moonja
Database * 'Name: '''Moonja * '''Catchphrase: '''Moons come forth and aid me in battle! * '''Gender: '''Male * '''Role: '''Skylander * '''Home: '''Skylands * '''Appearance: '''Moonja is a blue elf that wears a black ninja mask, only his bright white eyes and dark blue spiky hair showing. He also wears a black and purple outfit, he also has armour on his shoulders. Lastly, he has a belt and has a symbol of the moon there. Game Appearances * 'Skylanders: Spirit Blades ''' Personality Moonja is shown to be calm at all times. Even if it is an important emergency, he is always calm. He is also mischevious, as he stole money from the other Skylanders making them mad until Master Eon told Moonja to give them back. He is also very secretive, hiding his identity from the other Skylanders even Master Eon. Backstory Back when Moonja was born, he was different. He had unusual powers that no other elf had. Because of this, he was treated as an outcast. When he was born, he had no parents as his mother died after giving birth possibly due to him having strange yet powerful powers. Then he realized he had this power for a reason, so he decided to search for Eon, who could help him harness his powers and fufil his dream of being a Skylander. So, he trained to become a ninja and set off to find Master Eon. Finally, he found Master Eon's home. When he saw the Skylanders defending a part of Eon's home, he joined in. During the battle, he was able to gain control of his powers of summoning strange moon meteorites and used it aganist the enemies. Spyro and the rest of the Skylanders were impressed by Moonja's bravery and power, so they brought him to Master Eon, who accepted Moonja as a Skylander fullfilling Moonja's dream. He also hand-crafted his Moon Blades, aloowing him to fight in melee combat. Now, as a Skylander, Moonja protects Skylands and it's people. Basic Attacks/Actions Moon Blades: Attack with Moonja's weapons, Moon Blades! Slice, Slice, Slice! Moon Meteorites: Summon a moon meteorite and make them crash into enemies and knockback them! Has good knockback and good damage. Basic Upgrades Spiked Blades: Now attack with Moonja's newly spiked weapon, the spiked Moon Blades! Do extra damage! Moon Energy: Absorb energy from the moon and summon a gigantic moon blade, and slice lots of enemies in one go! Comso Meteorites: Moon Meteorites now crash with sparkling light! Makes extra damage and blinds enemies! The Bigger, The Better: Now upgraded with bigger and better Moon Blades! Does extra damage for you! Upgrade Path 1 (Moon Summoner) Caller Of The Moons: Hold Attack 2, for a big moon meteorite shaped like a elf's head and make it crash into enemies! Better watch out, Mama moon elf just arrived on the scene! Shooting Stars: While summoning Moon Meteorites, get a chance to shoot raining stars that heavily damage enemies! Buring Cosmic Moon Meteorite: Now summon burning cosmic Moon Meteorites, burning enemies when they crash! It also does increased damage. Upgrade Path 2 (Moon Absorber) Negative Energy: Now absorb dark magic from the moon, gaining immense powers and summon a giant moon sword surrounded by dark aura, and slice your enemies in one go easily! Duo-Sword Wielder: Now summon 2 giant moon swords, doing twice the damage then before! Sword Stabber: Now instead of slicing your enemies, stab them with your giant dark moon swords doing maxium damage! Soulgem Living Moon Sword Ally: Now gain a small moon sword as a companion! It will do weak damage to enemies, but is useful! It does decenct damage even though of his it's size though, as it has dark magic and is surrounded by a dark aura.Category:Skylanders